The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal and method capable of operating an image forming device.
Recently, a technology is known in which print data is constructed from print object data such as document data in a portable terminal that is driven by a battery as a power supply, such as a smartphone or a notebook personal computer, and the constructed print data is transmitted to an image forming device such as a printer, a copy machine, or an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral/Printer/Product) via a wired network or a wireless network, and printed. Various print object data are used, and in the case of print object data exclusively prepared for printing, such as an Internet payment screen or a coupon screen, when the printing is finished, the print object data is not required. Therefore, in general, the print object data is stored in a volatile area and when the printing is finished, the print object data is eliminated. Accordingly, while the print object data stored in the volatile area is transmitted as print data, when a battery runs out, the original print object data for constructing the print data is lost. To deal with the problem, a technology is proposed in which when reduction in a remaining battery capacity on the portable terminal side is detected during the printing, the print object data is stored in a non-volatile area and a printing operation is restarted after power recovery.